Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor
by Bluedreamer
Summary: "Good night… Miss Perkins," Julian whispered. With that Marti proceeded walking out slowly until she reached the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when Julian ran towards her…
1. Chapter 01

**Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor **

Author's notes: Episode 19 has given me loads of inspiration, so here's a second story I am attempting on.

Title: Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor

Rating: M

Summary: "Good night… Miss Perkins," Julian whispered. With that Marti proceeded walking out slowly until she reached the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when Julian ran towards her…

Disclaimer: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Good night… Miss Perkins," Julian whispered. With that Marti proceeded walking out slowly until she reached the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when Julian ran towards her… He had just been intoxicated with the kiss they shared a minute ago and needed her a little longer.<p>

He reached Marti and circled her in his arms, holding her tight. Marti's breathing quickened as Julian approached kissed her head tenderly.

"Stay," was all that Julian managed to say.

Marti turned to look at him. It did not take her long to nod her head in approval. They kissed with even more passion as their first kiss. While Marti locked her arms around Julian's neck, he held her firmly by the waist and brought her closer to him.

Marti moaned in surprise and Julian took advantage of letting his tongue enter her mouth and play with hers. Marti pressed her body even more close to Julian's encouraging him to pursue.

Julian stopped suddenly panting away.

"Marti we can't stay here," Julian insisted.

"Oh," Marti answered believing she was going to part with him tonight.

Julian saw her disappointment.

"You seem to forget that this is my working place" he explained

"Oh I don't care," she smirked

"I know you don't, that's what scares me most," Julian laughed before adding "Want to have some dinner at my place?"

"I'm not hungry… for food" Marti smiled

Julian blushed before playing along.

"And how hungry are you?" he asked.

"Very," she answered and continued to kiss him.

Surprisingly their walk to his place was very silent. Marty was holding her bike and with one hand Julian was holding on to her waist. When they reached Julian's entrance door, he searched for his keys in his briefcase and opened the door.

He then turned to Marti who let the bike rest against the wall of his house.

"If you come inside," he started, "I won't be responsible for my actions"'

"I'm not asking you to," answered Marti cheekily

That was enough for Julian, who then grabbed her arm and dragged her inside and closed the door quickly.

He dropped his briefcase and there was going to be only one thing important that night and that was Marti.

He kissed her roughly while grabbing her ass. Marti arched back slightly, arousing the man even more. Julian's hands then came around and held onto her waist while lifting her while she put her legs around his waist.

'The things a cheerleader can do' he thought to himself and smiled while kissing the girl.

Julian then looked at her sharply and kissed her between her breasts and through the fabric of her shirt.

"How about we go to your room," Marty asked him bluntly trying to get down.

His grip tightened and he carried her to his bedroom. Marti's blazer dropped somewhere between the entrance and the hallway to his room and she managed to somehow kick off her stilettos.

Julian let her down when they were in his room while he removed his shoes. Marti turned around and looked at her new surroundings. His room was of no real surprise. Wall cupboards on one side, a king size bed which was covered with black linen and a door probably leading to his bathroom.

Julian took a chance and brought his hands under hers shirt and grabbed her breasts while kissing her neck. He cursed to find the bra blocking his way which earned a laugh from Marti who got away from his grip.

She turned to see her professor's eyes looking at her hungrily.

"Come here you vixen," he ordered while taking her towards the bed.

Julian sat at the edge and pulled Marti towards him. He pulled her shirt up slightly to kiss her firm stomach. Marti was an athlete no doubt. Her abs proved that all right. He let go the shirt and let his hands rest on her firm buttocks. This earned him an "ohhhh" from Marti.

He grinned before pulling off the zipper of her trouser and pulling down both her trouser and her underwear. He looked at her pubic hair just a second before noticing the moist between her thighs.

He proceeded to part her legs wide enough to let him kiss her inner lips. Marti bucked and moaned in pleasure. He definitely liked that sound.

He then stopped and looked at her.

"Anything you like Professor," she teased.

He frowned at her comment and did not answer her. Instead he kissed her vagina lips and this brought her to jerk with ecstasy. This was a mix of pure torture and of desire. This tongue slowly started to lick off her wet moist proof of her desire for him.

When he stopped, Marti sat across him. They kissed so tenderly. When their lips parted Marti unknotted his tie and removed it before tossing it on the floor.

"Oh Marti" he whispered.

She ever so slowly proceeded in discarding him from his shirt kissing him all the way down. When she couldn't bend any more, she stepped off from Julian and kneeled by the bed. Julian finished by removing his shirt in anticipation of what Marti was about to do.

Marti unbuckled his belt and removed it fast and her fingers seemed to play with his zipper. Julian bucked forward asking for release.

"What's with the hurry professor?" Marty asked him innocently.

Julian looked down at the vixen and answered "Fuck Marti, don't do this to me?"

She pulled the zipper and his pants down and her hands were not resting at his brief's waistband. His manhood through the briefs was pointing towards her entrance. Much to Julian's surprise, she looked up at him before removing his last item of clothing leaving him fully naked.

She felt his manhood and Julian nearly fell back. He used his elbows for support and Marti teased him. As he was getting harder by her every touch, Marti decided to take him with her mouth. Julian screamed as this felt so good.

"Marti, stop this please," he pleaded and Marti looked up at him.

"The first time I come, I want to do it making love to you" he said to her.

She sat back on him and kissed him. As he opened his mouth, her tongue entangled with his into a dance. Julian's arousal was getting unbearable and he pulled Marti down so that he was positioned just below her entrance. He wanted to show her that he was in control even at this stage.

Julian proceeded to open up Marti's shirt and her only item of clothing left was a lacy black bra. Julian bent his head to suck on Marti's right nipple through the lacy fabric. He pinched her left nipple with his right hand as his other hand was used to support Marti's back. With one expert hand clasp, her bra was taken out leaving Marti as naked as he was.

With her breasts released to his view, Julian manhood sprang against Marti's inner thighs.

They both decided it was too much and Julian changed positions throwing Marti onto the bed. Her head fell onto a soft pillow. Julian came onto her gently and caressed her face.

"You are sure of this Marti," he asked her concerned.

"I've never been surer than now," Marti answered him back giving her approval to continue.

Without second thoughts he trusted into her welcoming folds. Marti responded immediately and wrapped his legs using them to support her while she was trying to match him.

Julian slowed down to kiss Marti passionately. They were both covered in sweat. Marti held on to Julian tighter than ever.

"Don't leave me like this," she told him.

Julian's pace then quickened and when he hit the right spot Marti screamed asking for more. When she climaxed, Julian actually smiled. He climaxed just after and then he trusted into her harder and harder, Marti's moans were getting louder and louder. He released himself by spilling his seed deep inside her while trusting deed and hard.

They held on to each other for a very long time while giving butterfly kisses to each other. When Julian slowly pulled out of Marti she growled in frustration. She instantly gripped on his waist tighter making Julian shout of pain inflicted by her nails.

"Keep your claws in little hellcat," he told her and spanked her bottom.

"Ouch,"

"Marti, just come here," Julian said while rolling onto the side of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and they both soon drifted off to sleep.

Julian woke up in the morning and at first jerked when he realized he was not alone in his bed. Just a second later the memories of their night came back jolted back to him.

He slowly removed his arms from Marty but stayed next to her. She seemed like an angel sleeping with those curls flowing freely around her.

Julian reached for her hair and caressed it gently. He then traced her lips earning a moan from Marti who was slowly awakening before continuing towards her jawline. There, Marti's eyes were opened.

Julian then kissed her slowly tasting her tongue with his own and savoring the moment.

"Good morning," Julian said with a wide smile.

Marti smirked and answered him "Good morning Professor" 

* * *

><p>End of this chapter. Please review to let me know if I should continue or keep this a one shot. Cheers. Blue Dreamer ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 02

**Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor **

_Author's notes:_ Thanks you for your comments. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this one as well. Set after episode 1.19 and spoilers of episode 1.20.

_Disclaimer:_ The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats:_ Marti smirked and answered him "Good morning Professor"

**Chapter 02: Searching for dad and finding a sister**

The two lovers continued kissing and caressing each other's bodies until Marti felt Julian's member pressing on her belly bottom more and more. Their touching got them both excited.

"I can't have enough of you," Julian tried laughing about the situation.

"So what are you waiting for," Marti purred into his ear.

Julian needed no further encouragement as they went on for round two

*x*

An hour later, the couple had managed to get out of bed. Julian leaned down to kiss Marti once again when a strange noise came from her tummy. Next moment Marti was blushing furiously and Julian was laughing away.

"Anything I can munch?" Marti asked Julian trying to bear off her embarrassment.

"Are you up for bacon and eggs?" Julian answered.

She nodded. Julian wore a pair of boxer shorts and handed over to Marti one of his shirts when another sound was made. Julian still laughing headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't see anything funny about all this," Marti said to him following him.

When they got to the kitchen, Julian went to the fridge and took four eggs and the packet of bacon.

He gestured for Marti to sit on the stool but the girl decided to go to the fridge and took out the orange juice. She looked around searching for the glasses and came to sit with two glasses in her hands.

Marti sat a stool while Julian was preparing breakfast. There was something extremely sexy about this man and Marti couldn't take her eyes off him.

When breakfast was done and eaten, Marti started thinking about something.

'Could Julian help me find my father' she thought.

"Julian?" she then asked.

"What is it Marti?" he answered.

"There is something I want to ask you. I need a favor" Marti answered and winced.

"Shoot away so far it's legal," Julian answered.

Then went to the living room and sat on the couch. Julian enlaced Marti and listened. Marti explained about her family history and how she is trying to locate her dad.

"You think you can help me this?" she finally said.

"I'll see what I can do," Julian answered while holding her hand tight.

"Family issues are never simple," he said in an evasive tone.

*x*

A few days later, Marti was at the Rat reading an article about how cheerleading was perceived outside the US. Her mother was going about the bar with drinks to serve the clients. Wanda suddenly saw Julian walking in. She had this feeling that there was something between her daughter and her teacher. Wanda being Wanda went straight to Marti.

"There is that hot law professor of yours" Wanda told Marti gesturing towards the door.

Marti turned around to see Julian and took a deep breath before turning back to her mother.

"He used to be my law professor last semester," she started "and now he's just a guy, you know just nice guy."

"Have a crush do we?" she persevered.

"No I don't have a crush" Marti answered while Julian was walking towards them.

Unfortunately Marti was blushing and Wanda took the opportunity of teasing her daughter.

"Oh he's just a guy, nice guy…" Wanda mocked Marti's words.

"Mom just stop" Marti answered just as Julian was by her side.

"Miss Perkins," Julian greeted Marti.

"Hi" Marti answered trying to sound normal.

"Mrs. Perkins" Julian greeted Marti's mother.

Julian leaned to shake Wanda's hand and Marti clenched her hands on the stool not to hug him in front of her mother.

Wanda noticed this but spoke to Julian instead.

"Place your sorrows" she smiled.

"I've got to be in court so we'll have to make this brief so should we…" Julian then looked at Marti and pointed towards the tables.

Marti looked up at him proud that he could stay so "lawyer like" in a situation like this.

'But of course he is a lawyer' Marti bit her lips fighting back a smile.

"Oh speak freely counselor, my daughter and I have no secrets" Wanda said .

Julian starred at Marti probably a little too long as this gave Wanda the confirmation she needed. Marti looked scared there and Julian understood.

"Um… we should discuss this privately," he insisted trying not to look at either of the woman.

"Now you got me curious" Wanda answered settling by the bar counter.

Marti then explained to her mom that she had asked Julian to do a check on Rex Perkins and see what had happened to him after he left them both. Wanda seemed upset at this but stayed to listen to what Julian had found.

Apparently Rex had gotten into trouble and was ordered to go to rehab to get him clean from alcohol. He then remarried.

"Are you sure you want to know about all this" Julian asked Wanda who was clearly upset.

"We need to know" Marti answered him.

Wanda asked the bartender for a bottle and served herself a glass to listen to the rest. Rex's wife Judith met in a crash accident and since then there were no more records of him.

"There is one other thing." Julian stated carefully looking at Marti.

"I can handle it," she answered him.

Julian handed Marti a picture of the girl she had met in a music shop a few days back when she had started looking for her father.

"What has she to do with anything?" Marti questioned Julian.

"Her name is Deirdre Perkins." Julian said carefully "She is the daughter of Judith and Rex."

It took some time for Marti to process the information.

"She knew" Marti pondered. "She knew and she lied right to my face."

Marti just left her seat and walked outside leaving Julian and Wanda at the Rat.

*x*

Marti went to the music shop and sorted things with Deirdra. After a drifty start, they started talking and appreciating each other's company.

Meanwhile at the Rat, Julian was upset to see Marti leave like this. Wanda had served herself another glass and thought it wouldn't do him harm to have one before heading out.

"Can I have one of those" he asked Wanda.

She just passed him the bottle and Julian served a small amount of the liquor.

"Do you honestly love my daughter," Wanda blurted out.

Julian was shocked at Wanda's comment but did not show it.

"I don't understand what you are implying Mrs. Perkins" he answered back.

"You may be a good liar," Wanda continued "but Marti still hasn't mastered that talent as yet."

Julian did not answer and instead sat on one of the stools.

"It's not…" Julian tried to find the right words.

"I just need to know you'll take good care of her," Wanda interrupted "and not hurt her like how Rex did."

"I will try" Julian said looking sad and concerned.

Wanda then nodded and walked towards the storage room and locked herself up to cry. Julian waited a few minutes, finished his drink and then left the Rat. He had a case to plead and could not get late.

*x*

Later that evening, Marti and Deidre were playing the guitar and Wanda was glad to see the girls reunited like this. Despise all his faults, Rex had managed to produce two pretty daughters.

Deirdre needed to leave shortly after that and Wanda asked if Marti could stay on a little longer. Marti thought that Wanda might be asking about Rex or about Julian and was not in any mood for any kind of explanations.

It had started to rain, so Marti walked Deidre to her place under her big umbrella and then wondered what to do next. She took her phone out to dial and when she was about to press the call button, she stopped and put her phone back inside her pocket.

Marti wanted to be with only one person right then. Determinedly, she walked towards Julian's house. When she got to his place and rang the doorbell, Julian greeted her with a kiss before asking her to come inside.

"I don't want you falling ill because of me" he told her.

"It's been a weird week" Marti started off. "I just wanted to say thank you"

"Could have emailed," Julian answered with his trademark smirk.

"I could have emailed," Marti answered mimicking his tone. "But then I wouldn't have been able to do this."

Marti snaked her arms around Julian's neck and kissed him. Julian circled her waist and they broke off their kiss to breathe.

"That's right. That kind of correspondence does have its limitations" he smiled at Marti.

"So I have a sister now, want to hear about it?" Marti asked him trying not to get so glued to his lips.

"Yeah but not now" he answered seeing what she would do next.

*x*

End of this chapter. Please review and let me know your feelings of this chapter and of the story so far. Cheers. Blue Dreamer ^_^


	3. Chapter 03

**Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor **

_Author's notes:_ Thanks you for your comments, follows, and adds to favorites, and visits to this story. It's really appreciated. I hope you'll enjoy what's coming up on chapter 3. Expect a few spoilers of 1.21.

_Disclaimer:_ The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats: _

"So I have a sister now, want to hear about it?" Marti asked him trying not to get so glued to his lips.

"Yeah but not now" he answered seeing what she would do next.

**Chapter 03: An unexpected call**

Marti walked past him and went straight to his collection of cd's and after checking them out put one song to play. _Hungry __eyes._

"Will you dance with me" she asked with twinkles in her eyes.

"Oh course" Julian answered and started to sway with Marti to the beat of the song.

Their slow dance turned into a remake of dirty dancing the moment Julian kissed her. Their bodies intertwined when Julian brought Marti so close to him that he could feel her pressing her body to him.

Julian gripped onto her harder and continued to kiss the girl with even more passion pushing his tongue deeper inside Marti's throat.

When they broke of the kiss, Julian let loose his grip to make Marti turn which she did gracefully. She then removed her top ever so slowly.

"Two can play that game Marti Perkins" Julian just grinned and started unbutton his own shirt.

Marti was amazed to see how Julian could move his body so swiftly. Their eyes locked when they both decided to kick off their shoes.

As they proceeded to taking off their trousers, Marti looked down for a second where his manhood was being restrained.

When she looked back to Julian, she gave him a flirty look and turned around to unclasp her bra. She continued to tease Julian by not turning around and slowly discard herself from her last garment.

_Oh hungry eyes…._

Julian couldn't wait any longer as the song was ending and he was definitely hungry for Marti Perkins.

He walked to her and started kissing her back while his arms started roaming all over Marti's body. Marti moaned when Julian pinched her nipples with his fingers.

She pressed herself closer to him, arousing him even more and when Julian's right hand went down her body and touched her clit, she screamed.

Marti was so wet that Julian couldn't help put his finger inside of her. Her juices flowing and her "um" of ecstasy made him want to take her right then and there.

When Julian pulled his finger out, Marti turned to him. She was just so beautiful and he captured her lips with his own. The bedroom tonight was not going to happen as they went down on his white carpet.

Marti felt ticklish when her back hit the carpet which made Julian laugh. She loved his laugh and wished she heard him do that more often.

When Julian entered her, Marti's wrapped her legs around Julian's waist and her muscles tightened around his member.

"So good," Julian groaned with excitement.

Julian's movements back and forth accelerated as Marti started moaning. He kissed her when she screamed out on her climax before releasing his seed deep inside her. They both just waited there panting.

"I love you" Marti admitted, tentatively touched his jawline.

Julian kissed her tenderly and rolled over to hug her.

"How about we duck under the covers," he asked Marti a few minutes later.

She nodded and Julian took the plaid which was lying nearby to cover them both. Julian drifted off to sleep soon after and Marti couldn't help being a little upset for not hearing Julian say he loved her back.

She tried to reason herself when sleep took over her.

*x*

Marti opened her eyes and turned around to find herself on the carpet alone. She turned around and checked at the clock that indicated 10 o'clock.

She got up slowly and looked around the living room. She heard noise in the kitchen and picked up Julian's shirt which she wore before walking to him. She found him making pancakes while talking over the phone.

"I got to go. Talk to you later" he said and hung up as he saw Marti approaching.

"Good Morning Professor," Marti hugged him from behind.

"Morning to you too honey," Julian answered but was a little stiff.

"What was that about?" Marti questioned Julian switched off the stove and turned to her.

"Duty call," Julian answered before continuing "we will have to meet a little later."

"Can't I come with you counselor?" Marti asked him

"It's not possible" Julian replied firmly.

"I have soooooooooo much to learn" Marti said seductively and started kissing his neck.

Julian closed his eyes in delight but it took him all his strength to stop the vixen.

"We really need to talk honey" he told her.

Marti looked at him for a little while straight into his eyes.

"You don't want to take me for your case, it's ok" Marti started.

"It's not about a case Marti" Julian said while stroking Marti's hair.

Julian did not know how to tell Marti about his life and what he hadn't yet shared with her. He got scared of losing the one person who gave him a new meaning to love.

"Julian you can talk to me," Marti's voice had softened.

Julian took a deep breath and decided he had to explain the situation before she found out on her own.

"My ex is bringing over my daughter," Julian stopped when he saw Marti frowning and she was about to say something.

"How did I not know you had a daughter?" Marti asked him cautiously.

"Her name is Niki and she is 6 years." Julian continued.

"I still don't get why you couldn't tell me this upfront." Marti wondered.

"I tried but your tongue was in my mouth" Julian tried to joke about the situation.

"No big deal that you are a divorcee, you had a life before meeting me that's understandable," Marti smiled and enlaced him.

"I'm legally separated. The divorce is pending." Julian then announced

"Don't lawyer me," Marti answered shocked and took a step back.

"I promise to make up for it tonight" Julian told her bringing his forehead to hers.

"Now that I know, why don't we spend some quality time with Niki?" Marti then asked him "You know for me to get to know her…"

"Marti, you can't be here when Niki comes" Julian interrupted her.

"Why's that?" she asked abruptly.

"My therapist suggested a 6 month waiting period before introducing Niki to any kind of girlfriend" Julian told her.

Marti pouted and did say anything. Instead she walked back to the living room. She picked up her clothes and went to his room change.

*x*

Julian did not wait a minute before going to his room to find Marti in tears.

"I'm sorry Marti," he said and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you in this relationship with me Julian?" she then asked between sobs.

"Is this a challenge?" he asked her awkwardly.

Marti turned her read away until she heard him speak.

"You are a fascinating, occasionally maddening woman," Julian attempted which got Marti to look at him.

"You have a quicksilver mind and a gigantic heart. You love your friend to a fault and despise injustice with a white-hot intensity." He continued on.

"You resist authority, not because you're an anarchist, but because you're a leader by nature. And you refuse to be bullied,"

Marti opened her mouth to protest and Julian put a finger across her lips

"And will not allow me to win an argument if you know you're right. And you're not afraid to laugh at yourself. And you're a slightly, slightly better guitar player than I am."

Marti smiled and Julian cupped her face and kissed her.

"And that, Marti Perkins, is but a small sampling of the things I like about you."

"Oh. Ok," was all Marti could say before being silenced by another kiss.

Julian then walked Marti out.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful when coming around your place huh?" she asked him.

"Marti, please…" Julian pleaded.

"It's ok. You're looking out for your kid. I get that." Marti answered before adding "It's attractive."

"It's not like we won't meet…" Julian started.

"But I won't be able to just turn up." Marti said her eyes saddening a little.

"I better get going then," she then said looking into his eyes.

"See you tonight?" Julian asked her.

"Yeah." Marti replied and left.

*x*

_Back at Cheer town, a few hours later…_

Marti was reading a book in the dorm when her phone rang. She looked at the phone number and did not recognize the caller id. She was in no mood to answer but decided to do so anyways.

"Marti Perkins" she took the call.

"Miss Perkins, this is Vincent Jones from Morton and associates human resources" the man identified himself and continued "we have considered your internship application if you are still interested".

Marti had sent her resume to different law firms around the country to get a summer internship. She did all this as she got selected for Travis' case and had forgotten about it as she hadn't had any answers.

She thought quickly to herself that this would be a great opportunity for her and would give more time than needed for Julian to sort his divorce and to explain to Niki about her.

If she stayed here she wouldn't be able to wait without going and seeing Julian and potentially falling on Niki which Julian did not want.

"When do I start?" Marti confidently asked him.

"Next week would be good," Vincent Jones replied. "We need a few more documents…"

Vincent Jones explained to Marti the different documents the company needed her to bring and explained that she would be getting free lodging and food allowance but no pay.

When Marti hung up, she started to realize what had just happened.

'I just accepted to leave town, didn't it?'

Fortunately nationals were this Thursday so she would be on the squad no matter what. She had to inform everyone on her departure. Her mom was going to freak out and she wondered how Julian would react to the news.

*x*

_That's about it for now. How do you think Julian is going to react? Cheers. Blue Dreamer ^_^_


	4. Chapter 04

**Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor **

_Author's notes:_ Couldn't wait to post the 4th chapter. Expect a few spoilers of the end of season 1.

Read and enjoy…

_Disclaimer:_ The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats: _

Fortunately nationals were this Thursday so she would be on the squad no matter what. She had to inform everyone on her departure. Her mom was going to freak out and she wondered how Julian would react to the news.

**Chapter 04: How to tell I'm leaving...**

When Savannah entered the room, she saw a very messy room with clothes scattered all over. She looked around until she saw blond curls by the bed.

"Marti what on earth have you done?" She asked her friend.

"I'm packing my stuff…" Marti answered not bothering to look at her friend.

"You realize we are only going for 2 days to Atlanta right?" Savannah started.

"I know," Marti replied and got up to face Savannah. "We need to talk"

"YOU ARE MOVING IN WITH JULIAN?" Savannah screamed out.

"Lower your voice please," Marti started embarrassed… "And to answer your question no I'm not moving in with him."

Marti explained to her friend the latest outcomes in her life. About her sister Deirdre, her relationship with Julian and about the internship offer in New York.

"So don't worry I'll be back in October." Marti ended.

"I'm going to so miss you" Savannah ran across the room to hug Marti. "We have to organize a party"

"No no parties… not until nationals are done with." Marti intervened. "We don't need to have any distractions from that."

"What about your mother, Julian and Dan?" Savannah reminded.

"And my new found sister… Wish me luck," Marti told her friend and walked out of the room.

'I better help the girl pack or the room will be real chaos' Savannah laughed and started folding In Marti's clothes.

*x*

Marti headed towards the Rat and while going there called Dan. She fell on his answering machine and asked him to call her back as they had to talk.

When she arrived her mom waved towards her to come.

"How is my daughter doing today?" Wanda asked with a big smile on her face.

"What's with that smile?" Marti asked a little annoyed.

"I called Cheer town yesterday, and it was quite late… and you were not in" Wanda explained.

"Are you now trying to get my full timetable? " Marti was irritated by Wanda just then.

"I had spoken to Julian yesterday… Can I count him as a potential son in law? " Wanda went on.

Marti's eyes went wide and she was about to protest but she realized it was absurd as her mother already knew.

"Mom I need to talk about something totally different" Marti said trying to remain calm.

"Please don't tell me your pregnant" Wanda joint her hands like to pray.

"NO," Marti said a little too loud. "Of course not. Now will you listen to me?"

Marti told her about the internship offer and how this would be a boost in her career.

"And how long would this internship last?" Wanda inquired

"Six months", Marti answered "I'm starting this Monday."

"So you are just telling me this and not asking my opinion" Wanda said sadly.

"You knew I was going to go someday?" Marti 's voice softening as well.

"Not this soon…" Wanda added.

"I love you mom" Marti said and hugged her mother. Truth was that Marti was going to miss everyone she loved in New York.

"And what does Julian say about all this?" Wanda asked all of a sudden.

"He doesn't know yet." Marti frowned.

"I would have expected you to tell him first" Wanda told her daughter stunned. "Did you two have a fight?"

"As you told me many times… I have to manage my expectations." Marti sighed and just looked at her mother.

Wanda wanted to ask more about this but realized it was probably not the best time to do so… Hopefully she could get the answers from Dan or from Savannah.

*x*

Marti got back to Cheer town to see Dan waiting for her. Marti smiled to see her best friend was always a call away. They walked around the building while Marti explained the last few events.

'I better get a recording as I won't be able to tell this again and again' Marti laughed inwardly.

Dan had the right words to cheer her up and knew to make her laugh…

"I now understand why you rejected me." Dan mocked her.

"What?" Marti stopped walking and looked straight at Dan with her hands on her hips.

"More mature, more experienced... I did not stand a chance" Dan continued trying to act upset.

"Shut up you ass," Marti punched him playfully.

"Lawyer or not, if he hurts you I'll go kick his ass." Dan told Marti seriously

"Thank you Dan." Marti smiled at her best friend.

*x*

That evening Marti more a black dress which enhanced her body. It was revealing but not too much and it was elegant. If she was going to talk about her internship, she had to make it sound good to Julian.

She gulped and felt like she was going to sit for an exam.

She remembered her last test with Julian. Travis was still not out then but there was some electric vibe going between both of them even then.

At the end of Marti's presentation, she had asked how she faired and Julian replied she had to wait and see her results. She then looked at him so intensely that Julian gave in and said that she nailed it perfectly.

She had hug Julian and that was the first time he did not move away saying he was not a hugger.

Marti had now arrived in front of Julian's house. When she ran the doorbell, he just shouted to walk inside.

She walked in to see the table laid with candles and flowers. Marti blushed to see the effort Julian had done.

She then saw Julian coming towards her with a dish of pasta.

"Hey honey" he said and kissed her.

Marti decided to tell him about New York after dinner as she wanted to enjoy the moment they were sharing.

"And you smell of pesto on pasta" Marti kissed him back.

"Wait till you eat some" Julian whispered in her ear.

"I'm starving." Marti answered back realizing she hadn't eaten at all during the day.

Julian put down the dishes on the table and they both sat down.

"It's delicious" Marti said between bites.

"It's homemade" Julian told her proudly. .

"How about this, professor, why don't you teach me to make it then?" Marti asked him.

"Why Miss Perkins, I was hoping you'd come instead to taste the food here" Julian answered and smirked.

Marti felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and preferred to changed subjects instead.

"How was your day with Nikki," she asked.

"I'm sorry about that Marti again," he started.

Marti just nodded.

"It was great," Julian then went on, on all the things they did together.

He stopped when he saw the look of nostalgia in Marti's face.

"I haven't given up on researching your dad," he then told her holding out his hand to take hers.

"Thanks," Marti replied but still couldn't smile.

"What's wrong?" Julian insisted.

"Can we go sit on the couch." Marti asked.

"Sure" Julian answered.

They both settled on the couch and Julian nibbled on her earlobe.

"We need to talk Julian" Marti started.

"Don't tell me we are breaking up because of Nikki" Julian asked her shocked.

"What? No! "Marti reassured him before adding "I hope not".

Julian was puzzled.

"We have this 6 months waiting period, right?" Marti started

"Yeah?" Julian said.

Marti took Julian's hand to her heart before continuing.

"Knowing how I am, I would find it difficult not to just come by"

"SO you are breaking up?" Julian said again.

"NO! Now stop jumping into conclusions" Marti scolded him.

"I don't understand." he said puzzled.

"After I left this morning I got a call for an internship." she said carefully. "For six months."

Julian listened carefully and nodded.

"In New York…"

"Did you accept?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving on Sunday as I'm starting on Monday" she told him truthfully.

Silence fell uncomfortably upon the room for the next few minutes.

"Say something Julian" Marti attempted.

She leaned in and kissed him. Julian did not react at first and then closed his arms on her kissing her even more passionately.

"I guess I will have to teach you to make that pesto sauce after all" he told the girl and smiled.

"Thanks Julian" Marti told him and kissed him again.

Marti then explained about the position and where she was going to be staying. Julian agreed that If was indeed a great opportunity.

"So we have until Friday to make out… so it's not too bad?"

"Julian, I'm off tomorrow evening to Atlanta for nationals" Marti reminded him "We'll be practicing on Wednesday and nationals on Thursday… I'll be back Friday morning".

"So I guess we can spend the weekend together" Marti continued

"Nikki will be here then" Julian said with discomfort.

"Why don't you ask your… ex to keep Nikki this weekend?" Marti suggested.

"That's not advisable…" Julian started.

"Your therapist thing…" Marti said rolling her eyes.

"My therapist thing and I want to have MY DAUGHTER with me" Julian insisted on his words.

Marti bit her lip before answering.

"I'm sorry Julian" she said "I know how important Nikki is to you"

"My therapist explained that before introducing Nikki to you I had to spend as much time as possible with Nikki for her not to feel abandoned." Julian explained

"So counselor, you spoke of me to your therapist?" Marti raised an eyebrow

"Surprised?" he smiled.

"And what exactly was told about me" Marti asked him smirking.

"Lots of things" Julian replied before asking "What time's your flight?"

"My flight to New York leaves at 5pm. Try and see me then if you can before that, ok?" she said softening her voice.

They kissed again and when they parted their lips for air Julian got up from the couch and scooped Marti in his arms. He was heading towards the room. Tonight she was all his.

*x*

That's it for now. Chapter 5 has been written but before posting it up, I'm curious to have some feedback on the story so far.

Cheers. Blue Dreamer.


	5. Chapter 05

**Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor **

_Author's notes:_ And on to the 5th chapter. Expect a few spoilers of the end of season 1.

Enjoy and let me know what you felt about it and especially about the end of the chapter :)

_Disclaimer:_ The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats: _

They kissed again and when they parted their lips for air Julian got up from the couch and scooped Marti in his arms. He was heading towards the room. Tonight she was all his.

**Chapter 05: Towards a new destination.**

"We won" Marti texted Julian.

Few seconds later, Marti's telephone rang and the caller ID read Julian. She smiled before taking the call.

"Congratulations honey" Julian said enthusiast.

"Thanks babe" Marti answered.

"What's all that screaming?" Julian asked tried hard not to get deaf.

"We are celebrating victory" Marti explained. "How are you keeping?"

"Fine. Missing you. Arranging the room for Nikki" Julian told her.

"We are going out now, honey I'll be back tomorrow" she said and she felt his unease.

"Don't worry I won't come over" she continued.

"I still miss you" he said.

"Dito" she answered before hanging up.

Marti then looked at her teammates. She had to tell them too about her internship…

The Hellcats ended up with more celebrating and more drinking. Fortunately this time no one ended up in custody. By midnight, they were all in the coach heading back to Lancer…

*x*

Before Marti knew, it was already Sunday and time to depart. Savannah was putting Marti's two big bags into her car and was ready to head towards the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Wanda asked her daughter.

"I would miss my flight if you came ma" Marti answered hugging her mother tight.

"Why isn't Dan here?" Wanda said looking around.

"Don't worry I said goodbye this morning." Marti answered.

"And anyhow we will go see Marti next month?" Savannah said and Marti glared at her.

"And your friends get to visit and I'm not invited?" Wanda wined.

"That's because you're visits are called gate crashing." Marti said and kissed her mom.

"My baby is leaving the house" Wanda started tearing.

"See you soon ma," Marti said waiving as Savannah drove off to the airport.

During the drive, Marti was checking her phone every five minutes.

"He hasn't called you?" Savannah asked knowing the answer.

"He hasn't," Marti answered her thoughts drifting far away.

Once they arrived at the airport, Savannah kissed her friend goodbye. She had to return back as her sister needed help with the baby. Marti settled at a Starbucks outlet and sipped a cappuccino while reading a guide book on New-York.

A few minutes later, Marti looked up when a voice startled her. "Can I sit down?"

"You came," Marti smiled as Julian sat in front of her.

She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it any earlier," Julian apologized.

He took Marti's hands in his and kissed her knuckles. Marti blushed at the gesture.

"I love you too," he told her, answering the 'I love you' she had said back at his place earlier this week.

"I hope you'd come visit" Marti continued.

"You can count on it." Julian smiled at her.

Marti's flight announcement was made and they both stood up. Julian right hand took Marti's left one as they walked slowing towards the boarding gate.

"Call me the moment you land?" he asked her.

"I will," Marti told him. "And I will email you the pictures of the apartment"

"You know that, that kind of correspondence does have its limitations" Julian grinned.

Marti laughed and they kissed. The kiss was slow and tender and lasted until they were short of breath.

"You might need this as well," she said pulling out a paper bag from her hand luggage and handing it over to Julian.

"What is it?" Julian asked a little surprise.

"A little something not to forget" Marti answered and winked at him.

Announcement again was made indicating that this was the final call.

"Goodbye Miss Perkins," he whispered while not letting go of her.

"And I will call every day you in the mornings just to say good morning professor." she attempted a smile.

They hugged and Julian kissed her once more before letting her board the aircraft.

Julian sighed and looked while Marti was walking to the plane. Once she entered, he looked on until the plane left. He then remembered the gift Marti handed him before boarding.

'Just like Marti,' he smiled at her gift. He turned the pages of the Hellcats calendar until he came across Marti's seductive magistrate picture. She had circled her return 3rd October 2011 and a note with it.

'Don't even think of bringing another woman into your life'

Julian then laughed. "How could I replace you Marti Perkins, you are one of a kind and way too maddening!"

She was going for 6 months and he was going to miss her terribly. It's not like Julian wouldn't see her as he would fly to New York whenever possible but he was going to miss having her around him the rest of the time.

*x*

I hope you liked this story. I kept it here as this could open up to a lot of possibilities between Marti and Julian.

Don't worry this is a Marti/Julian fan fiction… so they are going to end up together, no matter what.

And here's a little something to keep holding on to what's next coming next… I haven't decided as yet if I'm going to make it a sequel or another chapter to this story.

The main characters would come to New York and visit Marti during her internship and of course there would be new twists and drama…

The teaser's on the next chapter… Enjoy !

Cheers. Blue Dreamer.


	6. Chapter 06  Teaser

_**Summer in New York**_

_Teaser: _

"_I do miss your muffins honey", Marti spoke over the phone._

"_It's that all you miss?" Julian answered rolling on his honey suckle southern accent._

_Marti closed her eyes as to try hearing Julian's voice with more intensity. _

"_And of course the coffee that comes with it," she answered trying to seem cheerful but Julian felt she was not her usual self._

"_Everything's fine baby?" he asked her concerned._

"_Yes… no…" she started and paused. "Just come over I really miss you."_

"_Dito" Julian answered starring at a frame with the picture of the two of them. "Have room for me this weekend?"_

"_Morgan was supposed to come over but he had cancelled due to some assignment you gave him and Dan and Savannah are coming next weekend" Marti started._

"_Booked," Julian announced startling Marti. _

"_Travel agent in your pocket?" Marti inquired._

"_Never leaves my pocket." Julian answered amused. "I got to get going honey and Potter has just entered the office."_

"_Maybe we should tell him?" Marti was interrupted._

"_Where would the fun be in doing that?" Julian said in a mocking tone._

"_Just try and be nice to him." Marti insisted._

"_I have to hang up. You are ok?" Julian inquired _

"_Yeah, I just…" she tried to find her words._

"_What?" Julian asked_

_She sighed and pondered on how she was going to tell him about what had happened earlier that day with Patrick Morton._

"_Nothing… I love you" Marti answered._

"_Love you too honey," Julian answered before hanging up._


	7. Chapter 06

**Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor **

_Author's notes:_ After debating on this for a little while, the chapters "Summer in New York" will remain in "Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good Morning Professor…"

_Disclaimer:_ The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

*x*

_Previously on Hellcats: _

She was going for 6 months and he was going to miss her terribly. It's not like Julian wouldn't see her as he would fly to New York whenever possible but he was going to miss having her around him the rest of the time.

**Chapter 06: Summer in New York (part 1)**

It has already been a month since she had started working in New York.

Marti was working for the boss' son Patrick Morton, and little did she know it was not going to be easy on her. Patrick Morton was in his early 30s and had proved himself to be a great lawyer even though he was still a junior in his father's firm.

Of course, work was fantastic and she was learning a lot. Her colleagues were great and they had taken an instant liking into her.

Patrick took a liking too to Marti but always kept it professional until this end of last week.

*x*

Marti walked into Patrick's office with the files he had requested. He was on the phone shouting to someone.

"You can't leave me like this at the last minute" he was telling.

Marti just shrugged and thought to herself 'A lovers' quarrel'. She was about to leave the room when she heard the rest of the conversation.

"You know we would have had a great chance of winning this years' competition as well."

Marti stopped at the doorframe and looked back at Patrick a little puzzled. She did not know he was into competitive sports.

"Just how to you expect me to find an acrobatic rock dancer in such short notice?" he yelled.

Marti then grinned. She knew how to rock dance and well acrobatics was sort of her thing. Patrick then turned and saw Marti with a wide smile. This annoyed him and he ended the conversation.

"Look here, will talk about this later. I got to get back to work" he said and hung up.

He tapped his fingers on the table for a few seconds before talking to Marti.

"Anything funny?" he said sharply.

"Not at all" Marti answered removing that smile from her face. "It's just…"

"What?" Patrick asked her annoyed.

"I did not know you are into dance competitions" Marti answered frankly and walked inside the room.

"My sister and I have been dancing since we were kids." Patrick told her solemnly.

"Oh that was your sister" Marti asked but it was more intended to herself.

Marti felt she should have kept her mouth shut. This was none of her business to question her boss like this. Of course, since she had started working with Patrick, their relationship was quite informal.

"Don't tell me Marti that you know acrobatic rock." He asked her, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't" she answered and Patrick sighed in defeat.

"I thought as much" he stated.

Marti rolled her eyes at the comment before continuing

"But I have taken rock classes since childhood…" she started.

"That's not enough" Patrick explained "You need to know how to do movements in the air and that is years of practice"

Marti smirked and crossed her arms in a challenging manner.

"I'm serious" Patrick insisted.

"I guess I haven't told you about my pre-law scholarship" Marti kept her stance.

Patrick leaned back as much as possible on his chair trying to understand what Marti was trying to say. Marti walked to his desk and took control of his laptop.

"Let me know you" she said while typing a youtube url.

She then turned the laptop so that Patrick would be facing what she had put on full screen.

"Is that you?" he asked when she saw Marti doing her floor movements. His mouth fell open when he saw Marti flying.

"So counselor what do you say?" Marti grinned.

"We see tonight if we can get this to work" Patrick grinned back at Marti.

That evening after work, Marti and Patrick went to Patrick's dancing club and after a few adjustments, it seemed like they have been dancing their whole life together. The next day, Patrick excused himself from work early afternoon dragging Marti along with him for the training.

The other co-workers rolled their eyes and started wondering what was going on between the two of them. Patrick glared at them and explained briefly about Marti replacing his sister in a dancing competition.

That Saturday, they were at the competition and against all odds won it. The judges explained that they were amazed on how Marti would be thrown up in the air without being scared. The other dancers wouldn't go so high up in the air to do movements.

Patrick asked Marti out for dinner to which she accepted. They had a victory to celebrate and she went back home to change before meeting him for Italian.

Before leaving the apartment, her phone rang and started going to the answering machine.

"Hi Marti," she heard say and she ran over to take it.

"Hey Morgan," Marti answered happily.

"You seem joyful" he stated while looking at his files.

"I just won a dancing competition" she replied.

"I'm sure your partner did not dump you" Morgan said and Marti laughed.

This brought Morgan memories of the dance marathon he had gone with Alice. She had used him to get to Lewis and of course succeeded.

"Still coming over next weekend?" Marti tried to change subjects.

"That's why I'm calling." Morgan stated seeming a little upset. "I asked Julian if I could take my Friday afternoon off and he landed me with a pile full of work."

"Did you tell him you wanted to come to New York?" Marti inquired.

"I did but what has that got to do with anything?" Morgan said.

"Nothing I guess" Marti lied, half amused by Julian's behavior and half sad for Morgan.

"I could maybe come next weekend?" Morgan asked.

"Savannah and Dan will be here as well… but why not." Marti answered

"Julian must be annoyed to see students having other things on their minds than work" Morgan retorted annoyed.

"I'm sure not" Marti smirked before continuing "Listen I going out now…."

After Marti hung the phone, she could not help but burst out laughing. She then saw the time and rushed out of her apartment to meet up with Patrick.

*x*

Later that evening, Patrick walked Marti back to her apartment. They had got to know each other quite a bit since Thursday and Marti was really appreciating the friendship. As she said goodbye, she was startled when Patrick kissed her lips. Marti took a step back in shock.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have" Patrick apologized.

"I already have someone" Marti whispered softly and turned to open the door.

"Goodnight" he then said to her.

Marti paused a second before entering her apartment and closing the door behind her.

*x*

Once inside, she took off her shoes and thought about what had just happened. She hadn't seen Julian since she came to New York and it could have been a normal thing for her to pursue the kiss but she didn't.

She saw her answering machine bipping indicating there were messages. She pressed the button to hear Julian.

"Hey honey" the message started "wanted to find out how you doing. I miss you terribly…"

Marti decided to call him back immediately.

"Marti" Julian said answering his phone.

"How are things over there?" she asked him.

"Getting good progress on my files" Julian stated "What about you?"

"The usual you know getting tossed in the air…" Marti laughed.

"Huh?" Julian was all Julian could say.

"Just won an acrobatic rock completion this afternoon" Marti filled in Julian's interrogations.

"You love being on top" Julian smirked.

"Are we still talking about dancing?" Marti replied seductively.

"I never stopped talking about dancing" he replied and heard Marti giggle "What did you think?"

"Dance is good" Marti tried to sound normal.

"I miss you" he told her.

"I got that on tape" Marti tried to joke.

"Guilty as charged" Julian laughed back before adding more seriously "I'm sure you miss me too."

"I do miss your muffins honey", Marti spoke over the phone.

"It's that all you miss?" Julian answered rolling on his honey suckle southern accent.

Marti closed her eyes as to try hearing Julian's voice with more intensity.

"And of course the coffee that comes with it," she answered trying to seem cheerful but Julian felt she was not her usual self.

"Everything's fine baby?" he asked her concerned.

"Yes… no…" she started and paused. "Just come over I really miss you."

"Dito" Julian answered starring at a frame with the picture of the two of them. "Have room for me this weekend?"

"Morgan was supposed to come over but he had cancelled due to some assignment you gave him and Dan and Savannah are coming next weekend" Marti started.

"Booked," Julian announced startling Marti.

"Travel agent in your pocket?" Marti inquired.

"Never leaves my pocket." Julian answered amused. "I got to get going honey and Potter has just entered the office."

"Maybe we should tell him?" Marti was interrupted.

"Where would the fun be in doing that?" Julian said in a mocking tone.

"Just try and be nice to him." Marti insisted.

"I have to hang up. You are ok?" Julian inquired

"Yeah, I just…" she tried to find her words.

"What?" Julian asked

She sighed and pondered on how she was going to tell him about what had happened earlier that day with Patrick Morton.

"Nothing… I love you" Marti answered.

"Love you too honey," Julian answered before hanging up.

Marti sighed again. She was happy to hear that Julian was going to make it next weekend. She really needed to see him.

*x*

Be tuned for next chapter **Chapter 07: ****Summer in New York**** (part 2) **in which Julian will come visit Marti… Will he get to know about Patrick and how will his relationship with Marti work?


	8. Chapter 07

_**Title**__: Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good morning Professor_

_**Fandom**__: Hellcats_

_**Main characters**__: Marti Perkins, Julian Parish_

_**Overall story rating**__: M | NC-17_

_**Story status**__: In-progress_

_**Summary**__: "Good night… Miss Perkins," Julian whispered. With that Marti proceeded walking out slowly until she reached the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when Julian ran towards her… Story set begins after episode 1.19._

_**Disclaimer**__: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me._

_**Author's notes**__: I know there was a longer wait than expected. I'm so sorry about this. I got caught into some icon making… mainly of Marti and Julian of course. You can check them out on my LiveJournal account. _

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Hellcats: <em>_Marti sighed again. She was happy to hear that Julian was going to make it next weekend. She really needed to see him._

**Chapter 07: Summer in New York (part 2)**

Marti rushed thought the busy streets after her last minute shopping. She had spotted a few days ago a blue laced matching bra and thong and thought it would do no harm to spice things a little with her man.

Marti wanted her weekend with Julian to be just perfect and had the perfect plan in her mind. As she was walking back to her apartment, she wished she had enough money to get some exquisite wine, but that was not going to happen.

She got to the apartment and tidying it up in no time. She then took a quick shower before getting into her new underwear.

She checked herself out on the mirror and grinned sheepishly before hiding most of the underwear with a blue wrap dress.

'Since when have I become so girly.'

Her reverie was cut short when her phone rang.

"So you landed?" Marti started as she answered the call.

"Honey, I'm about 5 minutes from your apartment" Julian replied.

Marti turned around and gasped when she saw her clock.

"I did not realize the time," she started and paused.

For some reason Marti was getting all nervous about seeing Julian after a month. She had missed him so much that it seemed almost unreal that he was coming to see her.

"I was hoping that you would be checking on your watch every minute or so hoping I would already be there" Julian mimicked a hurt tone.

"You know I missed you Julian" Marti said in a more serious tone.

Her free hand unconsciously went to a lock of hair that was rebelling and not staying in the bun she had made.

"Better you show me" Julian then laughed and Marti just rolled her eyes.

"Twelve dollars sir" Marti heard the taxi driver over the phone and knew Julian was downstairs. Most of the nervousness was gone and was replaced by impatience.

No sooner the doorbell rang and Marti opened the door, she heard a cabin bag falling to the floor and felt strong arms embrace her.

Marti cupped Julian's face and her lips soon found Julian's and their kiss quickly deepened as Julian was coming inside the apartment kicking the door behind him to close it.

It was when Marti knocked on a chair that Julian broke off the kiss.

"You ok?" he asked her concerned.

"Now yes I am" Marti answered, her fingers wandering lazily on Julian's shirt.

Julian grinned when he saw that Marti was wearing a wrap dress and looked intensively at the blue bra he could see

"Can I unwrap?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling.

"Only if you promise me not to be a good boy," Marti answered back with the same flirtatious tone.

"I'll do my best" he said and untied the knot which opened out the dress.

Julian brought back roughly Marti towards him and kissed her. Marti closed her eyes and felt Julian's fingers discard the dress. The shirt Julian was wearing annoyed Marti who couldn't get the buttons off easily.

With a "scratch" sound, the buttons went off flying and so did his shirt. Julian looked at her with disapproval and amusement.

Julian started kissing Marti's throat and went down slowly to her breasts… when he reached her nipples, Julian licked each one through the lacy material, and Marti left out a low sound of pleasure which excited Julian.

Marti brought her hands to Julian's trousers and unbuckled his belt and opened his zipper. Trousers fell on the floor and Julian carried Marti onto her dining table.

Nor of them wanted to wait any longer so when Julian pulled Marti's thong and realized how wet she was, he pushed himself into her. Marti matched nearly immediately his thrusts. Their encounter was more of desperation and longing than real love making.

At that point they need not care. They needed sex right then right there and their frantic thrusting ended when Julian came.

As they were bought trying to recover, Julian smiled at her.

"I did not quite expect this" he told her.

"I did" she gave his a mischievous grin and pecked him on the cheek.

They both stayed silently for a little while until Julian started to shiver. He got off Marti who showed him to the room. They settled under the sheets and kissed Marti once more before hitting the pillow.

"Goodnight Miss Perkins" Julian managed to say before drifting off to sleep.

*x*

When Julian woke up in the morning, he was not sure if he was still dreaming or if he was awake. His penis was fully erect and he could feel something wet around it. He bit his lip and pressed his head deeper inside the pillow while bringing his left hand down.

His fingers soon got entangled with Marti's hair and that's when he knew he was actually not dreaming. Marti smiled when she knew Julian was finally awake. She did not stop to look at him but simply continued taking him in her mouth.

"Marti this feels SO good" Julian managed to say between his moans that were becoming louder and louder.

Julian tried his best to hold on but it was a lost battle against Marti. Marty squeezed Julian's scrotum earning him to lose control and to release inside Marti's mouth. Marti swallowed every bit of his cum before lifting her head to face him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Good morning professor"

*x*

The rest of the weekend went off mostly fine. Marti took Julian to her favorite spots in New York and she was thrilled to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. She just loved when he would take her hand into his when walking and kiss her every now and then.

They also took time to talk about various topics. A lot of them were regarding family issues. Marti was of course glad that Julian was now "officially" divorced which he had already mentioned over the phone. They discussed a lot about Nikki and Marti was glad to see that Julian was a caring father.

Marti decided to mention what her boss did and Julian as she expected flared up. Marti had to reassure him that she pulled out of it immediately and that Patrick apologized. Julian just held on to Marti protectively as she was kissing him lightly on his neck.

Sunday evening came soon enough and after dropping Julian off at the airport, Marti felt emptiness she had not felt in a very long time.

*x*

Julian and Marti were both realizing how their relationship was evolving. Each separation with Julian was becoming harder and harder and Marti tried to reason out and thing that all this was for the best. She knew he was missing her a lot.

Each separation also meant that she was getting closer to returning to Memphis. She was missing her southern town, not because of Julian but because she realized that she simply not meant for a busy city life.

Weeks had passed and with the therapist's consent, Julian had started mentioning about Marti to Nikki. The little girl did not understand much at the start until Julian showed her pictures.

"She has pretty hair" the little girl giggled in her father's arms

"She sure does" Julian answered Nikki smiling at the portrait.

"Is it why you left mommy?" Nikki then asked.

"Mommy and I separated before I met Marti" Julian tried to choose his words properly.

He could easily talk in a court, in a classroom, at an assembly… but found it just so hard to explain to his daughter why he and now ex-wife Rachel separated. Life simply took them on different paths.

When Nikki mentioned about Marti to Rachel, Julian became livid but fortunately Rachel and he were in good terms and that was the main thing for Nikki's sake.

His ex-wife was surprised when she got to know that Marti was a former student of his, but was more surprised when she got to know that Marti was blond. Rachel and Julian's past girlfriends had all been brunettes.

Julian simply did not answer to that comment. He instead carried his little girl to kiss her goodbye. She was leaving with her mommy.

When Nikki and Rachel were out of his sight, Julian closed the door and took out his phone. He had to hear her voice and her laughter. Marti was his dose of sunshine. He was addicted to her. He knew that and so did she.

*x*

During the next few months of her stay in New York, Marti focused on her internship during the week and had either Julian, or her friends and mom over the weekend.

Early September however, Marti felt sick. A nauseous feeling she was getting on and off. She ignored the feeling until the following weekend when Savannah came over. Miss Cheer did not think twice when she saw Marti throw up and ran to the chemist.

When Savannah came back fifteen minutes later, she handed Marti a box and Marti took it from her and locked herself in the toilet. Three minutes later, Marti emerged out, her hands trembling holding on to the pregnancy test.

She showed the result to Savannah who read a plus sign. Marti was pregnant.

* * *

><p>That's about it for now. Hope you guys like the story so far. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank my dear reviewers and followers. I am thrilled to see that this story is followed. Anyhow, be tuned for next chapter <strong>Chapter 08: <strong>**Coming back home. **

Take care

xoxoxoxo

Blue Dreamer


End file.
